supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birou Family 2028 Family Reunion
Nicole and Robert get ready to go and Robert, both age 38, and Treat and Brahm, age 20, are already in the car. Orla gets ready to go (24) and her spouse are getting Cruise dressed Orla (24): "I just hope your Mom will get all those people into one house due to the large amout of foster kids she has. And doesn't Cruise look adorable." Kayla (24) and her spouse get ready to go (24) and her spouse are getting their twin daughters Lilly and Grace ready to go to the family reunion Kayla's spouse: "I can't believe this is happening. The Birou family getting together!" Skyla (25) and her spouse get ready to go (25) and her spouse are getting ready to go the family reunion Skyla: "Are you sure your brother and his wife will fit all those kids on the one plane?" Skyla's spouse: "Trust me darling. Lincoln and Mary-Melissa know what they are doing." Skyla: "Not long now until we have our little girl." *pats her pregnant stomach* Skyla: "Dexter, let's go!" Dexter: "Coming, mommy!" Skyla: "There you are." Haidyn (27) and her spouse get ready to go (27) and her spouse are getting their three young sons ready to go to the family reunion Haidyn: "Cameron, Jacob and Tyson. Front and center!" Cameron, Jacob and Tyson: "Coming Mom." Haidyn's spouse: "We have such well-behaved boys don't we darling?" Haidyn: "We sure do." Catherine gets ready to go Catherine: "Girls! Let's go. We have to pick Daddy up from the airport!" Nicholas and Melissa-Anne get ready to go Melissa-Anne: "Kids! Let's get a move on!" At the family reunion Epcot talking to a friend on her cell phone Nicole: "My sons, Brahm and Treat are engaged. Brahm is engaged to a young woman and Treat is engaged to Tanya Jackson. All right talk to you later. Bye." hangs up Nicole: "All right, everyone. Now that we're here at Epcot, what is the thing we shall do first?" Tyson: "How about Agent P's World Showcase Adventure?" Cameron: "Yeah! We'll travel all over the globe and stop the diabolical mad scientist from taking over the world!" Jacob: "And become World Agents!" Nicole: "They've got The World Showcase, Mission: Space, Soarin', Captain EO, Test Track, Maelstrom, Reflections of China, Journey into Imagination with Figment, Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros, Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable, O Canada!, Innoventions and The Seas with Nemo & Friends." Something that releases in 2023 Robert: "Look, kids, this is Agent P's World Showcase Adventure!" Cameron: "That is so cool!" Jacob: "Come on, Cameron, Tyson. Let's go save the world from Heinz Doofenshmirtz, shall we?" Tyson: "Yeah!" Dexter: "Alright! Agent P will be ready for action!" Skyla: "Doesn't that sound like fun?" Magic Kingdom Nicole: "This is the Magic Kingdom, guys! What ride do you want to go on first?" Cruise: "Dumbo!" Nicole: "OK, follow me." group walks over to the Dumbo the Flying Elephant attraction located in Storybook Circus Dexter: "Look, mommy! There are elephants that fly! Can I go with you?" Skyla: "Sure!" Disney Hollywood Studios Nicole: "OK, what shall we do first?" Robert: "I think we should eat breakfast at Hollywood and Vine." Haidyn: "I'd like that." Disney Animal Kingdom Nicole: "Now that we are here, do you want to see some animals?" Cruise: "Animals!" Orla: "I would see the giraffes first. They are my favorite animals of all." Disney Quest Universal Studios Orlando Nicole: "Okay, everyone. Now that we're here, what shall we do first?" Skyla: "The Blues Brothers!" Grace: "E.T. Adventure!" Haidyn: "Men in Black: Alien Attack!" Orla: "Despicable Me Minyon Mayhem!" Kayla: "Lucy: A Tribute!" Tyson: "Animal Actors on Locations!" Brahm: "Revenge of the Mummy!" Treat: "The Simpsons Ride!" Jacob: "Terminator 2: 3-D!" Cruise: "Barney!" Cameron: "Universal Orlando's Horror Makeup Show!" Dexter: "Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster!" Lilly: "Curious George!" Nicole: "One at a time, please! Since the Simpsons Ride is the closest, that is what we'll do first, and then we'll do whatever you'd like. Deal?" Birou-Family head to the Simpsons Ride Nicole: "It says here that you must be at least 40" tall to ride. Guests between 40-48" must be accompanied by a supervising companion. Wheelchair users must be able to transfer to the ride vehicle's seating. Riders with claustrophobia, heart conditions, motion sickness, a history of neck or back problems, conditions aggravated by strobe effects or fog effects, heart trouble, or similar conditions are recommended not to ride. Expectant mothers should not ride." Skyla: "Guess I'm not riding this time, plus Dexter and Cruise are too short to ride." Orla: "You can take them to the Day in the Park with Barney show instead. We'll meet you there later." Skyla: "Okay. Come on, Dexter, Cruise, let's go see Barney!" Dexter and Cruise leave Attendant: "Next! How many in your group?" cut to: brings Cruise and Dexter to the Barney Theatre Skyla: "Let's hurry up, boys. The show's starting in 5 minutes!" attendant: "How many with you, ma'am?" Skyla: "Oh, they're with me." Attendant: "Go on right ahead, ma'am. enjoy the show." Skyla: "Thank you." Barney theme immediately plays in the background and Barney appears Cruise: "BARNEY!!" Skyla: "Look, it's Barney!" Dexter: "Barney!" Cut to: and the rest of the family are riding The Simpsons Ride Lisa Simpson: "I'm scared, Dad." Homer Simpson: "Oh, honey, they won't kill you as long as you have a pocket left in your pocket." Nicole: "Look, there's Sideshow Bob, the bad guy!" Cut to: Dexter and Cruise, having a good time along with the other kids as they clap along with Barney Universal's Island of Adventure Nicole: "What shall we do first since we're here?" Typhoon Lagoon Nicole: "Okay, here we are at Typhoon Lagoon, you guys!" Blizzard Beach Category:Family Reunion Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts